Naruto EXE
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Naruto has invited a demon in his heart dew to the endless pain of beatings then all this demon wants to do... Is Play ((EXE naruto))
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Has been beaten Nearly all his life, With the Insults of, "Demon, Monster, and other curses. he became consumed in hatred, at the final beating in age 5, Yami, and Shinigami, sent a demon, to Kill off the foolish monster beating the child. they figured, if they want to See a demon at work, they will grant there wish. "SONIC EXE, We have reach a decision, we will let your soul free from hell, if you can possess 'Someones body.

' the gods said, looking down in There window to the earth realm, once the demon now known as SONIC EXE looked down on there window, he saw something really disturbing. he saw a mob of people beating on a 5 Year old child. "UGH, and you wonder why us demons hate humans? power hungry arrogant fools."

"People fear what they do not understand." Kami and Shinigami said, SONIC EXE herd enough. Really? is that so? then tell me why did you send me to helll? hmm? if you allow an inocent boy, to be treeted like this? it is disgusting!

And spare me your excuses. they are really dissgusting creatures. I mean, back when i was alive and was having fun with my victims i showed them no mercy, and i showed them that arrogance like theres would get themself killed, it was soo fun. ah yeah, The screams i herd as I killed there favorite Sonic Character, it was music to my ears."

Mt mioboku.

"What is going on pa?" Said as the prophacy started to change, 'a child of great potential' 'will be born with a curse, if nurchered It will save the world, If neglected, it will become the worlds destruction?"

Konaha,

A blue light, ingulpts Naruto, as Narutos eyes open. "mwahahaha, Why leave, the fun is just beggening?" A demonic Chuckle Echoed threw the boy they beated to near death. They were screaming and agony and pain as they looked right into the soul of his eyes. What they saw was a demonic being, a blue hedgehog like but with red demonic slits. and blood was spewing out of his eye sockets like tears,

((EXE realm Mirana, Haruno level Hide and seek, )) "Mwahahahahaha. ide run, if i wereyou Mirana-san. a demonic voice echoed. "LET ME OUT OF HERE DEMON BRAT!" The Pink haired women screeched. MWAHAHA! Oh, i will let you out of here, Provided you die!"

The demonic chuckle echoed again as she started to run. as she ran and ran, She saw a blonde figured with demonic slits for eyes get closer and closer. she started to slow down and beg for murcy, but did Naruto get any mercy on his beatings? NO.

and she will have no mercy, then she stopped to ask,"Can i ask, What are you?" Naruto paulsed and grinned which made his eyes look even more demonic, His grinned never left as he spoke thease 3 words, "I.. am GOD." Then he bent the banchees neck in a inpossable angle. then he spoke again. "soo many souls to play with, soo little time.""


	2. Kakashi Part 1

Kakashi was known for many things. He was known to copy over a thousand Jutsus, he was known and feared widely, through out the Elemental nations. Currently, he is the teacher to the last survivor of the Uchiha clan.

But ever since for a rainy day, Kakashi has been plagued with some nightmares so dark, a mere civilian would be given a heart attack if they were in his place.

Konaha EXE: Realm (Kakashi's Nightmare)

Kakashi woke up in his apartment. It was a typical old one bed, one bathroom apartment. When he took a look outside and saw Konaha in a red, mystic fog, He saw his sensai. Minato Namakaze, Walking In to the fog, and was dragging his Student in The Fog with Him. "LET ME GO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I AM A UCHIHA! The Minato Look at Sasuke and with a Swift chop to the neck. He Knocked Out the Uchiha.

"Finally, now I can deliver this spoiled brat to executor Sama." The blond grinned, demonically as he picked up the unconscious Uchiha. Carrying him over his shoulders and running off into the Faulk without a Care in the world. Minato laughter could be heard which stopped Kakashi from moving but he managed to muster his courage to follow his sensai. A dark demonic voice started to form poetry as he ran to save his sensai and student.

"Darkness, is all that I can see. it's their fault, that I am like me. For all they see, is what they fear. Not the prison, but the prisoner. I look around to find the lights, but nothing i see, is bright."

Kakashi started running faster ignoring the creep out chill, coming from the poetry. "hold on sensai, Sasuke. I'm coming."

"But I found comfort for in god's grace's a hedgehog, with beautiful crimson red slits, crying blood like an angel in pain. Kakashi turn back because you're too late for one we meets at the end of this hall. i will take what is precious to you, then take, something more! Muahahahaha!.

Once kakashi made It To a aria where hr saw his Sensai, and Sasuke was on a convator belt.20 Blocks appart from each other, and Connecting to each convator belt was a furnace.

A furnace, Burning with Demonic crimson Flames, Then He saw Naruto in a throne waiting for his x sensai to play his game. But somethingg was Diffrent about him he Keped his eyes Shut Carasing a sertin lavender haired girls hair ((Do i Really need to explain Who that is)) as Kakashi called Out To Naruto he acted like he was dead, As He gets annoyed with Narutos antics he Summon His Chidori to Find it Not working. Then Naruto Finaly speeks and Opens His eyes.

"Hello Kakashi, do you want to play a game?" as his eyes opened, They wer No longer Saphire blue, they were a huge black Slits with red rings at the center of his eyes, also , His smile,Combind that Smile with His eyes It would be enoght To make the Sage of the six paths, Shiver in fear.

"L... like i have a Choice." Kakashi said in a Shiver, then Naruto said in pure delight and a Chuckle. "Awww Scared of little old me. thats soo nice.

Now kakashi here is the Rules of the game, you have Your Precious Student and your Precious Sensai. But you can only save one, The Other, Well lets just say He Be Livin as my servent in My Realm,"YOU MONSTER!" kakashi screamed in anger, "Awwh, thanks Sensai, i will take that as a Compliment,

((AN: Soo what you think soo far Who Should Live Who Should be Narutos Servent, What Do You Think Of the game :P anyway read and Review If you Like It


	3. Kakashi part 2

Kakashi was Looking From Left To Right. On One hand He Could Save His Beloved Sensai From Death, On the Other hand, he would have To Explain why Sasuke Died and risk execution, "Minato Sensai could probably Save me From The execution, maybe if i Just act as if Sasuke never existed, yeah that would probably save me. and this is just a dream, right? So. I will just pick Minato sensai. He walked twourds Minato ignoring Sasukes Screams at Undied Minato. and Let Him Go and The convator belt On Sasukes side sped Up and ended up burning Sasukes as Sasuke screams of pain and torment echoed Threw The Furnace ,

(Real world. Uchiha Compound,

Sasuke was looking angry, why? simple a women with a light Purple cat mask with a jewl on her forhead, That if his long dead sensai, his sensai or sasuke, if h be in a Life or death situation, he would abbandon Sasuke with a smile on his face, his angere Grew at His sensais betrayal but calmed down.

The Mask women said "Is there any more questions Sasuke-kun?" No now leave my sight, i need to be alone. Sasuke said coldly, as the Mask women Smirked under her mask, She created a portal once she was at a good distence out of the leaf village,

(Real exe realm

we see the mask women enter The Thrown room of the executor, "Did you do your job, Blaze?" "Hai. Executor-sama."

now remove your Mask, she did as she was told, Revilling her be...

((Who is blaze? why Did the executor have her tell Sasuke about his choice, And who is the executor? Review and rate, please It makes me happy to Know what you Guys think of my work. anyway Good Night you all, i am going to bed.


End file.
